


Touch Up

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Diabetes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has type two diabetes and he's not very good at it. Thankfully his boyfriends (The Lads) are there to fix him up when his blood sugar drops. They are there to give him water and rub his back and lick his cock until he's all better again.</p><p>--</p><p>My first and only prompt fulfillment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Up

** "As a diabetic person, would you every write a hurt/comfort kind of fic with a diabetic character having a hard time managing? I dunno, it just kinda  appeals to my caretaker instincts and my intense need to provide, even though it absolutely doesn't make sense." **

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

AHWU wasn’t nearly over and Adam could feel it. A light headedness at first, a gut clench, and then his heart jumped up into his throat so his ribs could rattle more freely in his chest. He got breathless in the middle of his bit with Jeremy and Matt and by the time Jack went back in front of the camera his knees were weak. He staggered over to the couch and plopped down as he ran a list through his head of things he’d eaten that day. Those doughnuts this morning, the Coke to wash it down, chugging Redbulls with Michael in the kitchen - not a drop of water and it was past noon. He searched his bag for one of his snacks that he was supposed to keep around for times like this. Oatmeal bars, almonds, one of the many snack bags he made up on Sunday - he didn’t have anything.

  
  


Disheartened, he slumped further into the couch and tried not to pant. His head was swimming and his mouth was bone dry. He licked his lips and tried to sit up again to go get some water but he just didn’t have it in him. It was easier to lay there and breathe it out, staring up at the ceiling before just closing his eyes. 

  
  


“Dude, you want one?”

  
  


Micheal’s voice cleared the fog and when he opened his eyes his boyfriend was offering him both a vanilla and chocolate Muscle Milk Monster. He gratefully took the chocolate one and popped the tab, barely breathing before he started to chug. It was cool and rich but he barely tasted it as he slammed it down in an effort to soothe his thirst. His gulps were loud but clean and it wasn’t long before he polished it off. The can crumpled in his fist and he tossed it aside, finding Michael gaping at him along with Gavin and Ray. All his partners were just staring - Team Lads shocked and surprised by his over-enthusiasm.

  
  


Adam held out a hand and even he could see the way his fingers. “Can I have some of that?”

  
  


Michael obediently handed over the second can. The three younger boys watched in horror as Adam cracked it open and started chugging without pause just as he had the second one. Adam groaned in frustration and drank more, begging for relief, but even as he took the last swallows he knew nothing had changed. His stomach felt like it was bulging but his throat was dry, still parched. He crushed the second can and threw it down, putting his head in his palms and wheezing as he tried to pull himself together. His chest felt hollowed out and there was a fine tremble building in his thighs, his arms, and it threatened to creep up into his shoulders. He gagged, overfull, but he knew if he threw up it would only dehydrate him further. 

  
  


“God damn it, Adam.”

  
  


“Dude, where’s his meter?”

  
  


“I’m going to text Ryan and tell him to bring back some fucking salad. Gav, grab a couple bottles of water from the fridge.”

  
  


“Why the hell did you let him have both, Michael?”

  
  


“I don’t fucking know, he was giving me puppy eyes. Just get the damn water.”

  
  


_ I let it get too bad. I fucking know better. God my head hurts.  _ Adam clenched his eyes shut so he didn’t have to see how wobbly everything looked. He started to slump again but this time someone was cupping the back of his head and letting him rest on a strong shoulder. Michael’s aftershave tickled his nose and breathed easily against the Lad’s throat. There was a zipping sound before his hand was taken, strong fingers moving his own before there was a tiny stick of pain in the end of one. He hissed slightly as it was massaged but he didn’t care about the slight pain when he was being held like this, blunt nails scratching lightly through his hair and plump lips brushing his forehead. He felt like his chest was liquidating but the physical contact was welcome. 

  
  


A beep caught his attention and he rolled his head slightly to look at the source. Ray was holding his meter though he wasn’t sure when the Lad had fished it out of his bad, and he was frowning at it. “Christ. It’s nearly five hundred.”

  
  


Gavin came back in to hear this, three chilled water bottles cradled in his arm. “Bloody hell. Is that hospital level?”

  
  


“Only if it gets higher or stays the same for more than an hour.” Ray rattled off the words Kovic had told them a long time ago when they’d first started this relationship. “We need to get some water in him. Gav, grab the almonds in my desk.”

  
  


Gavin easily found the pound bag and brought it over, sitting beside their shaking lover and cracking open the bottle. He put an arm around Adam’s shoulders and eased the lip of the bottle to his mouth. “Sip it, love. Remember what happened last time? Real slow now.”

  
  


Adam started to refuse but Ray dropped down to his knees and scooted up to rest between the older man’s legs, taking his hands in his own and thumbing over them. The affection pouring off his boys shattered his last resolve and he let them hold him, drinking down the water in grateful swallows. Though he felt he could gulp down a whole barrel, he kept it small, recalling vividly how much he’d thrown up last time he’d given in and chugged. Once the bottle was gone he munched down a handful of almonds and then was slowly given the second bottle.

  
  


After it was gone, Adam was allowed to relax on the couch with all three of them pressed close to help ground him. They all knew how disconnecting a surge of high or low blood sugar could make their boyfriend disconnect and it was just as important to touch him as it was to pour water down his throat. 

  
  


They took turns holding his hand and scratching through his hair, smoothing his clothes and letting their palms rest on his knees. The shaking calmed but only slightly. The small snack had tricked his brain into thinking he was okay and the psuedo effect was keeping him calm but his pancreas knew better and wouldn’t be satisfied until it got real food.

  
  


“You okay, love?” Gavin murmured, hand splayed over the man’s chest.

  
  


Adam shook his head and their stomachs bottomed out. 

  
  


o0o

  
  


Adam moaned obscenely around his fork, prongs dropping heavily into the salad once more to drag up another bite. It was all leafy greens and light dressing, broccoli straw, tiny nuts, rich with all the things his body needed. Ray stayed at his side and rubbed over his back, pushing the water bottle closer to him every few bites. Adam was grateful and stabilizing but a second dip in his blood sugar had really knocked the wind out of him.

  
  


“So good,” Kovic muttered around another leafy mouthful. 

  
  


Ray smiled a little and scratched at his boyfriend’s back, shirt catching under his nails. “We’re taking you back home after this.”

  
  


There was a flash of panic in the man’s eyes. “I don’t have to go home earlier, I’m okay.”

  
  


“Back to our apartment,” Ray clarified, scratching just a little harder. His and Michael’s apartment was the usual crash spot with Gavin living with Geoff and Adam in LA. When all four of them finally got together, it was Michael who decided to buy a bigger bed to fit them all comfortably. The sheets probably still smelled like the four of them.

  
  


Michael and Gavin were sitting on the other side of the table and the older Lad stood up after he saw how pale Kovic got, how the fork was still shaking. “I’m going to go ask Geoff to leave early.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


Adam let himself be led by the hands up the stairs and into the apartment. It was just as messy as it had been this morning but his legs were more unsteady this time and he needed help maneuvering around the bigger piles of stuff. The food had helped but he'd left his condition unattended for days and he'd need sleep before he really felt better. The bedroom was warm and three sets of hands tugged at his clothes and he almost passed out on his feet. His Lads were too good to him – massaging his shoulders and kissing at his jaw, Michael's strong fingers kneading at his waist while Gavin rubbed his cheeks between his shoulder blades.

  
  


Kovic puffed out a small groan as he was pushed onto the bed, stripped down to nothing and landing on the thick pillows. He closed his eyes and a wave of dizziness washed over him, folding over his mind and dropping him into a restless half-sleep. His lids were so heavy, his limbs like lead, and eventually the dizzy feeling warped into a comforting rocking sensation. He logically knew it was his body fighting to recover from days of abuse and poor eating - putting off his workouts that didn't involve vigorous sex had taken a toll on him. It was important to take care of his health, to watch what passed his lips, but he'd been lazy lately and now he was suffering.

  
  


His lashes fluttered when he felt lips against his irresponsible mouth. Hands were on his chest, something wet, and when he gasped the fresh bout of air brought him back to the surface. There were was tight, gorgeous suction around his cock. Not all of it, just less than half and then sliding off to mouth hungrily all along the length. His nipples ached as much as his cock. There were firm lips and hot tongues all over him, hands roaming greedily and making warmth pool in his belly and in the palms of his limp hands.

  
  


“Y-yes,” he hissed, not daring to rock up into those lovely lips. Instead, he let them do the work and he melted right into their touches. “J-just like that…”

  
  


Adam pried his eyes open and saw pale cheeks, freckles, shorn red curls cut shorter than he liked. He always complained when Michael cut his hair. His fingers twitched to burn in it but he was so tired, he let himself be kissed so lovingly instead. The oldest Lad was standing beside the bed, leaning over and touching his cheek and kissing him with lazy intent. Further down, Ray was kneeling beside him, fingers dancing over one stiff nipples while his lips cupped and sucked at the other. Little  _ zings _ of pleasure went through his chest and he wanted to tug him closer, ask him to dig his teeth in, but Michael's tongue was tangled with his own and it wasn't worth the energy.

  
  


There was a hard flick at the end of his cock and he jerked little, moaning.

  
  


It was his sweet Brit between his legs, hands splayed across his thighs and sweet little mouth french kissing the bell head of his cock.  He was beautiful in Kovic’s eyes with lips as soft as rose petals trailing over his cock so gentle and warm. His eye lashes sat tenderly on his cheekbones, fluttering lightly whenever he’d lick up a fat bead of precum. Gavin still had his boxers on but he was kneeling low on the mattress, eyes half-mast and glossy as he focused on licking and tasting. The Lad had a strong gag reflex, unlike Ray who seemed to have an oral fixation to rival all others (the boy was sucking at his nipples like they'd give milk). Adam would admit he was impatient and often tried to fuck up into Gavin's mouth. It seemed like the boy was taking full advantage of his exhausted state and taking his time. For as wet as his cock was with his own precum and from the Lad's eager mouth, they'd all been at this for a while.

  
  


“ Michael,” Adam mumbled, cheeks flushing darker as the Lads picked up their pace. Teeth and nails dug into him and he shivered under their lustful touches.  His eyes rolled back, completely losing himself in their loving touches that took over his body. “

  
  


“ We'll take care of you,” Ray muttered against his nipple before giving it a kitten lick.  “ We all promised to leave your cock spent when it’s all said and done with.”

  
  


“Guys,” Adam sighed happily, more awake than before but too exhausted to do much of anything besides spread his legs and part his lips for them.

  
  


Even if he was a terrible diabetic, he knew he had at least three people in his life who would take care of him when he stumbled. All he had to do was relax and let them help, be there for him. He didn’t have to do it alone, not anymore.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Emono doesn't take prompts, my loves, I'm so finnicky when it comes to what I write, but this one struck me
> 
> "As a diabetic person, would you every write a hurt/comfort kind of fic with a diabetic character having a hard time managing? I dunno, it just kinda appeals to my caretaker instincts and my intense need to provide, even though it absolutely doesn't make sense."
> 
> It appealed to me too, Anon, because it's rare that someone mentions that and I dunno - I was touched. So here in this fic, Kovic has type 2 diabetes and suffers in all the ways I do. Personal experiences going into fics ~ I hope you like it!
> 
> Big thank to Chooboozle for helping me out, you gorgeous B


End file.
